‘Pink Chief’ is a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree Malus domestica Borkh. This new variety is a spontaneous limb mutation of ‘Cripps Pink’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,880). ‘Pink Chief’ was first observed in a ‘Cripps Pink’ orchard in Dover, Tasmania, Australia in 2007, where it was distinguished by its highly colored fruit. Asexual reproduction of the new variety was carried out by bud grafting in 2009 and trees of the new variety were planted for additional observation at Lucaston, Tasmania, Australia. It was found that the new variety is also distinguished from its parent by its weaker vigor and columnar bearing. ‘Pink Chief’ has since been fruited through successive asexually propagated generations at Lucaston and has been observed to remain true to type.